The Adventures of the Erek Fan Club
by ErekFanClub
Summary: Four of Erek's biggest fans, Laurie, Liz, Tabitha and Savannah, band together to capture their favorite character. But what extreme will they go to, to get Erek? This is the tale of the Erek Fan Club.
1. A Plan

**A/N: Hi everyone! This story is a joint story, therefor it shall be written by a different author from chapter to chapter. The first chapter is written by Riza-San. The authors who are writing this fic are: Riza-San, Skyflight Erek's Loyalty, Kitypryde, and Purplestar Leader of awesome. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 – _A Plan_

I sighed and slumped down further in my seat as I saw the result of my Australian history test. D.

How was that even possible? I am Australian! Surely, Mrs Smith must have marked it wrong. Yeah, she must have. It was all her fault. Rotten Mrs. Smith...

I giggled randomly to myself. Rotten granny smith...

Unfortunately, I had forgotten that the whole class was told to keep a hundred percent quite while reading an article in our history books. I received numerous stares from the other students, who probably not only thought I sounded like Crocodile Dundee, but thought I was some sort of lunatic too.

"Would you like to share what you find so funny, Liz?"

"Well um... not really."

Mrs. Smith let it go. Luckily, too. Everybody knew that if you giggled in Mrs. Smith's class, then there was a good chance you would get an after school detention.

My name is Liz. I have got a last name, but I'm not going to share in case you're some sort of stalker. Right now, I'm an exchange student from Australia, living in a small town somewhere in America. Again, I'm not going to tell you where. I have my reasons, as you will very soon find out.

The bell rang and students made their way out of the classroom. School was over. And it was about time, too. I couldn't stand to be in a class where I fail a test on Australian history. Or where students ask if kangaroos live in my back garden or if I knew how to use a boomerang, for that matter.

I made my way over to my locker and stuffed in the books I didn't need for homework tonight. Which by the looks of how much homework I did happen to have, it looks as if I wouldn't need to to stuff many books in my locker today.

"Hey Liz!"

I jumped about five feet into the air. Like most people, I really, really hate being sneaked up on. So it isn't the fact that American accents scare me, if that was what you were wondering.

I spun around to see Laurie standing there, a puzzled look on her face. She was probably wondering why I jumped five meet.

"Oh... hi," I replied, and slammed my locker shut. Except it didn't want to close. So I slammed it again. And again. And again. Laurie stood there patiently until I was finished.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There's a club meeting at Tabitha's house tonight. Can you make it?"

Hmmm, let's see. Homework, or meeting? Well, if I didn't hand in my homework tomorrow, I would be dead meat. But then again, I didn't really feel like doing it. In the end, going to a club meeting sounded a lot more appealing than algebra. Oh gosh, I hate algebra.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "I can make it."

Now before I go any further, I should probably explain what the club is. We are the Erek Fan Club. If anybody doesn't know who Erek is, then shame on you. He's possibly the most awesome character in the history of characters from the Animorphs book series.

Basically, we are fan girls. Some people might say we need to find a new hobby, but we are crazy, so we really don't care. After all, we have to do something with our afternoons. And what a better way to spend them than to idolize the coolest fictional character ever.

There was four of us; me, Laurie, Tabitha and Savannah.

And in case you hadn't figured it out, I was talking to Laurie. Out of all of the club members, she was probably the one who came across as the most sane. She was the one who persuaded Mr. King not to press charges after what happened to his car. And when I say Mr. King, I'm not referring to Erek's father. Long story short, Tabitha thought it would be a marvelous idea if the club stalked Mr. King, who was a teacher at the school we all attended. Let's just say that things didn't go according to plan...

Laurie has sort of long, dark brown hair and the same color of eyes. Her complexion is light, and she also has freckles. Regarding her clothing style, she basically wears whatever she pulls out of her closet. This results in some very... "interesting" mix and match styles.

"So what's the meeting about?" I asked curiously, "We going to debating how cute Erek is again? Having a one-shot writing competition? Drawing fan art?" I was secretly hoping it wasn't fan art. I'm an awful drawer.

Laurie shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. Although I'm pretty sure Tabitha and Savannah did say something about a great idea."

When those two cooked up a plan, I was never sure whether to feel extremely happy or scared for my life. But I'm a fan girl. Like a fisherman has given his life up to the sea, I have given my life up to fangirl-ism; as sad as that sounds. It's kind of like my job to go along with any Erek-related plans. Erek is, after all, completely cute and awesome.

* * *

Later that day, my host mother bought me a jar of Vegemite from the foreign food section of the supermarket, thinking I might be pleased by it. If you don't know what Vegemite is, then just imagine some overly-strong version of Marmite spread.

The sad thing is, just because I'm Australian, doesn't necessarily mean I like Vegemite. But of course, I accepted it all the same and pretended to be very grateful.

The thing I have honestly to be grateful for is today is the first day of my stay in America than I haven't been asked by numerous students if I've ever wrestled a crocodile. So I suppose that counts for something.

So anyway, I turned up at Tabitha's house that afternoon, bringing along the jar of Vegemite for no reason at all. When I got there, I was greeted by Savannah and Laurie. Both of who looked rather bored. Tabitha was nowhere to be seen.

"I have Vegemite!" I announced happily, and held up the jar.

"Vegemite?" asked Savannah, "the rip-off of Marmite?"

Savannah was another one of the fan girls. She has light brown hair and gray eyes. If there was one word I could use to describe her, it would be random. Very, very random. Sometimes she would quote something completely random from some completely random movie. Other times, she would only ever go as far as talking to herself.

"Yes," I confirmed, "But you see, in Australia, Marmite is the rip-off."

Savannah looked confused, but then quoted something from a movie which might have been funny if I had actually seen the movie she quoted the line from. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen it. So I just so we just stood there in silence, with the repetitive clicking noise of Laurie texting somebody on her cell phone in the background.

"So..." I began, "Where's Tabitha?"

Laurie shrugged, which looked a bit funny, because she multi-tasked it with texting, "Don't know. Something to do with this plan of hers."

"Do you know anything about this so-called plan?" I asked Savannah.

She grinned. "It's ingenious," she assured us, "In fact, it's probably our best plan yet!"

"And insane..." I muttered, hoping that we wouldn't get into any legal trouble from whatever plan they have thought up. Although, I was kind of excited too. Even though we were so close to getting into so much trouble after what happened with Mr. King's car, at least we had fun on than mission. Hopefully we would have fun on this mission, too.

"I have a plan!" announced Tabitha, as she burst through the door.

Tabitha was the last member of the fan club. Like Savannah, she could also be rather random sometimes. But then again, we're fan girls. We're meant to be random. So anyway, Tabitha has long, lightish brown hair, dark hazel eyes and she wears glasses. She also takes the word "obsession" to a whole new level. If you asked her what she was looking for in a guy, she would probably respond by saying, "Well, he has to be exactly like Erek..."

Laurie looked up curiously from her cell phone, and Savannah grinned a grin, as she knew very well what this so-called plan was. She was probably struggling to keep it to herself.

"Spill it already," I said, "I can't stand to wait any longer."

"Today marks a great day in history," said Tabitha proudly, "because today is the day we begin our quest to kidnap Erek."


	2. Conspiring

_"Today marks a great day in history," said Tabitha proudly, "because today is the day we begin our quest to kidnap Erek."_

All eyes were staring at Tabitha. There was a moment of silence, aside from the sound of Savannah tapping her shoes excitedly against the floor, waiting for our responses.

I shut my hanging jaw, just to open it again, "Wait... Come again."

"Our quest to kidnap Erek," she repeated, as excitedly as the first time she'd made the announcement.

I laughed, "No way."

Savannah nodded her head, "Yes way!"

I paused, "Really?"

Tabitha laughed, "Yes really."

Suddenly I couldn't help smiling. I loved coming to these meetings. I put my phone away. This was much more interesting. I looked over at Liz and saw her grinning as well. Then her eyebrows raised in sudden question and she looked over at Tabitha and Savannah.

"Wait," she said, "I hope we're not talking about Erik from Algebra class?"

"Why?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"Well because, A) His first name is spelled E-R-I-K, B) His last name is Queen and C.) He made a D minus on the last quiz we took."

"I guess you're right, that doesn't sound like a grade Erek would make. Unless... he got a D minus on purpose to try and fit in..."

"But the rest of the class somehow managed an A/B average."

"Darn," Savannah said as she pulled out a clip board seemingly from nowhere and crossed out something.

"It's okay," Tabitha said, "He was just a maybe anyways."

"We can still keep an eye on him to see if he's similar to Erek in any other way," I suggested.

Liz shook her head, "No, sorry everyone but I forgot to mention something. Last week I saw him making fun of this one freshman boy named Bobby who got thrown into a garbage can at lunch. The guy is kind of a jerk."

Savannah muttered something under her breath about him being a "disgrace to people named Erek" and then double crossed (what I presumed was) his name off the clipboard angrily.

Tabitha glanced over Savannah's shoulder to read from the clipboard, "Well the good news is that we've narrowed it down to three possible guys with a first name Erek and last name King."

"Aaannnd?" Savannah asked excitedly.

Tabitha grinned, "Annnd, our plan is to spy on them and find out which one is the real Erek so we can-"

"Kidnap him!" Savannah finished happily, "For our own selfish fan-girl-ish-ness."

Liz laughed, "Okay. This is crazy... but imagine if we could actually pull it off!"

"I know right? Then I can finally ask him these" I held up a list of questions, that were along the lines of "what's it like to remember everything that's ever happened to you" and "what was the most interesting thing that you've ever witnessed?" and similar questions. Of course, those were only the ones I had written down. I had other, less professional questions stored in my head, like "what's your favorite color?" and "Wanna be best friends?" and "I love you!" Okay. So the last one wasn't technically a question...

I struggled to keep the smile down to a minimum so I could speak properly, "But whatever we do, we need to be careful with our methods of spying. That means we probably shouldn't go breaking into any (cough cough) cars... or homes. And we have to keep it legal okay? I mean you know, besides the whole kidnapping thing, which, you know, is kind of questionable, okay, MORE than questionable. It's actually not looked upon very nicely by the FBI."

"But if it's the real Erek it'll be fine," Tabitha pointed out.

"That's true I guess. Is there a law against kidnapping an android?" I pondered.

"Don't know." Liz admitted, "Guess we'll find out?"

We all started laughing giddily.

"Okay, these are your guys to do some research on. We tried to narrow it down to the right age group so there wouldn't be as many people to spy on" Tabitha said as she passed out a paper to each of us. I looked at mine. It had a three names listed, each were "Erek King." Next to the names was whatever information Tabitha and Savannah had been able to collect (through currently unknown means to me and Liz).

"Which one should I research?" I asked curiously.

"Whichever one you want," Savannah suggested, "or all of them. I figured that at the next meeting we could compare what we know."

We exchanged grins.

"Awesome."

* * *

"Do you want to eat dinner at my house Liz?"

I asked as we walked away from the meeting. Savannah was sleeping over at Tabitha's house since it was a Friday, but I couldn't because I had a writing assignment that would keep me busy for the weekend. Hopefully not too busy so I could do some spying.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"I mean since I am visiting America I should try and eat like an American too huh?"

"Oh, I guess I should warn you then, my mom is working late so it's probably just going to be pizza or Chinese or some variety of leftover scraps."

Liz shrugged, "Exactly."

I laughed, "Okay then."

My name is Laurie. And just like Liz, and Tabitha and Savannah too of course, I love Erek. No. He's not some good-looking boy that goes to our school that we're all crushing on. He's not a boy at all, or human for that matter. He's a ridiculously ancient but totally fun and sweet android. Now you know why we love him. I'm one of two of the vice-presidents of the Erek King fan club, Liz being the other.

Every week or so, we get together and hold a meeting where we discuss things that are Erek related. It's seriously a lot of fun.

Other then that I write and take photographs for my school newspaper. And sometimes play a bit of guitar. Oh yeah, and I babysit. Kind of a lot.

We got to my house and just as I had predicted, my mom's car wasn't in the drive.

Looks like pizza tonight.


	3. The Erek Fan Club VS Facebook

A/N: Hello everyone! This is Purplestar Leader of Awesome, and I will be your author for today! So now be prepared for the newest chapter of…..The Adventures of the Erek Fan Club! :D

* * *

"I think my brain is going to explode!" I said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Come on! Focus! There's only a hundred and twenty three 'Erek Kings' on Facebook left to go! If we stalk faster we can move onto myspace by ten AM!" Tabitha said hysterically.

We had been looking for Erek King on Facebook since 12 AM. Now why is this "Erek King" so important? Well Erek pretty much defines my life, he is the coolest character ever written.

My name is Savannah and I am a proud member of the Erek Fan Club. I love stalking people, it's my passion. My parent's worry about me and everyone thinks I'm crazy, except for my friends in the Erek Fan Club. Stalking has always come easily to me, because of my stalking skills it has allowed me to accidentally "run in" to many famous people. Yes the rumors are true, I have met Kristen Wiig, and Marcus Mumford is now one of my good friends. So I very rarely get sick of stalking…..unfortunately this was one of those rare times.

"Seriously? Can we take a break?" I begged Tabitha who was now chugging a bottle of Mountain Dew like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately Tabitha did not hear me and instead punched her laptop and angrily screamed, "This is not the real Erek! The real Erek is not that ugly actor! He is not that stupid kid that won the Animorphs contest in the 90's! He is not any of those dumb drawings of Erek that people put up on ! Erek is just SO awesome! These people are so dumb!"

"Uhhh, maybe you should take a break." I suggested.

Tabitha sighed, "Yes I think you are right."

I sighed as a scanned the last page of Erek King's on Facebook.

Oh my gosh. There it was, the very last "Erek King", was a picture of a cute brown haired boy petting a golden retriever. I held my breath as I clicked on the name, and gasped. The Facebook information read;

"_Erek King. Lives in California. Knows Polish, Spanish, French, Greek, Arabic, and Swahili."_

I blinked my eyes and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was him it was really him. I didn't tell Tabitha it was him, I savored this glorious moment as I flipped trough his profile pictures. This was him. This was the real Erek King.

"Tabitha! Call Liz and Laurie NOW! I've found him! I've found the real Erek!" I screamed giddily.

Tabitha ran over and snatched the laptop from me. I watched as her eyes widened, as she read the information.

"It's! Him it's him!" she screamed.

I grabbed my cell phone and called both Liz and Laurie on conference call.

"Hello?" Answered Liz and Laurie at the same time.

"Erek! We've found him! We've found the real one!" I screamed.

"Whoa, are you sure it's him? Because you told us that Mr. King, the teacher was the real father of Erek King, and look what happened." Laurie said.

"Yeah we almost got sued." Liz added.

Suddenly Tabitha ripped the phone from my hands and screamed into the phone, "Guys, it's really him. I am positive! You have to get over here ASAP!"

Fifteen minutes later Liz and Laurie were over at Tabitha's house and we were sitting on her basement floor squealing with delight at our great accomplishment.

"Do you think it's really him?" Laurie asked.

"I hope so!" I squealed.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Liz said seriously, "We must add him as a friend."

"Whoa! Can we really do that? I mean what if this is the real Erek King! He'll think we are some kind of crazy stalkers!" I said.

Liz, Laurie, and Tabitha all looked at me like I was crazy.

"We are crazy stalkers!" Laurie said.

Oh yeah, I guess so.

Tabitha took a deep breath and pressed the "Add as friend" button.

Almost instantly we got an "Erek King accepted your friendship" notification and we all screamed.

"Guys, this is a moment to remember. The day when Erek King accepted our friendship." Laurie said solemnly.

"If he accepted our friendship so quick he must be online! Let's talk to him!" Liz said excitedly.

Tabitha got online and clicked Erek's name.

"What should I say?" She asked.

"Well 'hello' is usually a good place to start." Laurie said.

Tabitha typed in "hello". We all stared at the screen attentively.


End file.
